What Sarah Said
by Lyani
Summary: No fim, naquele momento mais terrível, era ELE que estava ali. E era ele que a estava vendo morrer. Jean/Scott/Logan


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT SARAH SAID<strong>

* * *

><p><em>But I'm thinking of what Sarah said<br>That love is watching someone die  
>So who's gonna watch you die? <em>

**_Há um segundo tudo estava em paz_**

Ele dormia.

E parecia bastante tranquilo. A respiração lenta fazia o lençol subir e descer no ritmo do sono profundo.

Jean desviou o olhar para o guarda-roupa, mas isso só a fez encarar o espelho na porta e suas próprias íris verdes mergulhadas num mar de lágrimas que ela teimava em não deixar escorrer. Fugir da imagem dele pra encontrar sua própria dor não era a melhor saída. Voltou a fita-lo.

Os cabelos dele estavam um pouco bagunçados sobre o travesseiro e uma das mãos - aquela na qual um grosso anel de ouro brilhava no dedo anular - descansava sobre o lado da cama onde ela deveria estar deitada.

Nunca mais.

Respirou fundo, fitando os olhos fechados dele como uma despedida silenciosa. Perguntava-se – embora doesse – como ele podia dormir tão tranquilo sendo que ele sabia que tinha acabado.

Porque é sempre assim. Não importa o quanto lutemos contra, para não doer. Algo dentro da gente sempre sabe quando acaba.

E Jean Grey e Scott Summers tinha, definitivamente, acabado.

- X -

**_Quando tudo ainda estava inteiro_**

"_Desde o dia em que nos encontramos, nos tornamos um só. Isso nunca irá mudar"_

Ela sorria mais que o normal.

E ele se sentia maravilhoso ao vê-la sorrir.

Era uma rara ocasião, em que tinham tempo pra sair juntos de mãos dadas como o casal que eram. Já fazia alguns anos que eram casados, e tinham tão pouco tempo para se dedicarem um ao outro. Mas sempre que acontecia, era intenso e apaixonante.

Ela usava um vestido florido com chapéu de palha que a deixava ainda mais feminina e bonita. Ele sorriu ao olhar pra ela, através dos óculos de quartzo vermelho.

E, não só naquele momento, mas toda vez que olhava pra ela, tinha o mesmo pensando que tivera quando a viu andar até ele no dia de seu casamento: _Ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo._

"Porque está me olhando assim Scott?" A voz dela tinha som de felicidade.

"Porque você é a mulher mais linda do mundo" O som da risada dela era linda também. E o gosto do beijo que ela lhe deu só provava o que ele sabia, desde sempre.

Nunca sentiria aquele tipo de felicidade com outra mulher.

Nunca.

- X -

**_No instante em que desmoronou_**

Jean Grey Summers fechou a porta atrás de si ao sair do quarto. E tudo ali fora era cinza e amargo.

Quis se afastar o mais depressa possível, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Não ainda. Encostou-se na porta fechada na vã tentativa de se recuperar.

Seus cílios estavam pesados de carregar as lágrimas que não quisera deixar cair na frente da loira que fechara atrás de si. Agora já não fazia mais diferença e não se importou quando sentiu a pele umedecer-se ao fechar os olhos e as lágrimas correrem livres e abundantes pelo rosto.

Engoliu em seco, suspirando baixo e abrindo os olhos para um corredor totalmente desfocado. Sentiu-se fraca, uma dor horrível revirava-lhe o estômago e tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, era morrer.

"Jean, por favor..." A voz dele dizendo seu nome, vinda de algum lugar a sua esquerda que não conseguia focalizar porque outras tantas lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, doeu mais do que a imagem das mãos dele no corpo da loira que acabara de fechar atrás de si.

Quis dizer alguma coisa, quis gritar, mas o que conseguiu foi desencostar-se da porta e começar a andar para o lado oposto de onde ele estava.

Ele a alcançou com apenas três passos e segurou-lhe o braço, tentando fazê-la parar. Ela desvencilhou-se dele e continuou andando.

"Jean, me ouve, por favor..." E ela parou, olhou pra ele, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

"Agora não, Scott" Balbuciou e começou a andar com rapidez para algum lugar que não sabia onde era, porque de repente não sabia dizer pra que lado era seu quarto e de qualquer forma, o seu quarto era o quarto dele e lá era o último lugar que queria estar neste momento.

Ele a alcançou de novo, parando na frente dela e segurando-a pelos ombros. "Pra onde você está indo? Por favor, vamos conversar"

Era demais. Simplesmente demais.

"Eu não quero conversar Scott Summers" Ela sabia que estava gritando e que sua voz estava tremendo, porque todo seu corpo tremia, de raiva e de dor. E viu quando alguns alunos começaram a surgir no corredor, curiosos e preocupados com o que estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo, desviando o olhar do dele. Seu tom era baixo quando voltou a falar. "Não agora. Não sei se quero conversar sobre isso algum dia".

E o deixou parado no corredor, voltando a andar em direção ao nada que era o que sua vida tinha se tornado desde que entrara naquele quarto.

-X-

**_O segundo que antecede o beijo_**

Os lábios dele se encaixavam perfeitos nos seus, como na verdade, não deveria ser. Mas era. Era um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego e bagunçar os pensamentos. E ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia nada. Absolutamente nada.

Os músculos do braço dele eram bons de sentir sob as palmas da mão que estiveram ali a princípio no intuito de empurrá-lo, mas que acabaram por acariciar o local, porque afinal, era isso que queria naquele absurdo momento.

Ele sabia que duraria pouco, muito pouco e por isso ele a beijava tão desesperadamente e tentava senti-la o máximo que podia, antes que o amor – inatingível - que ela sentia por aquele boyzinho do Scott Summers, invadisse a mente, o corpo, os poros dela e ela o jogasse pra longe, como sempre.

Hoje, parecia, que esse momento estava demorando pra acontecer. Mas ele nunca se deixava enganar. Separou os lábios dos dela apenas para baixa-los para o pescoço e um pouco mais abaixo, abrindo os primeiros botões do camisete que ela vestia. Ouviu ela suspirar e dizer seu nome baixinho. E por mais que aquilo fosse tudo que sempre desejara na vida, alguma coisa estava errada. E ele parou. Porque o amor – inatingível – que ele sentia por ela invandiu sua mente, o corpo, os poros e ele não podia continuar sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

"O que foi, ruiva?" Ele disse, e ela o agarrou pela camiseta puxando mais pra perto e suspirando perto dos lábios dele.

"Nada, porque parou?" E o beijou, porque naquele dia tudo que mais queria era que o sexo pudesse por fim a dor que sentia. E sabia que o estava usando, mas também não se importava, porque sabia que ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria aquilo tanto quanto ela, por motivos totalmente diferentes. Mas queria.

E ele parou de novo. "Não Ruiva, alguma coisa está acontecendo. Você não quer conversar?"

"Não, eu não quero conversar" E ela sabia que estava gritando. De novo. E naquele momento o odiou mais que qualquer coisa, porque ele a estava fazendo voltar a pensar como a Jean que era. E não queria ser a Jean. Não agora. Sentiu as lágrimas pesando nos cílios e desviou o olhar do dele. Estava cansada, e queria uma vez na vida sair da linha. Errar, ser humana e muito fraca.

Porque passara a vida sendo justa e correta e ninguém ao seu redor parecia se importar com as coisas que fizera, com o que abrira mão, com tudo que engolira a vida toda, por amor. Por aquele amor absurdo que sentia por Scott Summers e que ele simplesmente jogara no lixo e por quem? Por Emma Frost?

"O que ele fez pra você, Ruiva?"

"Isso realmente importa?" Ela disse, e voltou a olhar pra ele, abraçando-o. "Sou eu, Logan, a Jean. Não é o que você sempre quis? Estou aqui... então qual é o problema?"

"O problema..." Ele disse, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. "É que você não está bem. E eu não consigo dessa forma".

"Porque?" Ela perguntou e fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na dele, as lágrimas que pesavam nos cílios molharam seu rosto.

"Porque eu te amo"

-X-

**_A palavra que destrói o amor_**

"Jean Grey Summers" A voz – alta demais - era de Scott e ela parou no meio do caminho, virando-se para fita-lo e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. Ele já tinha tentado chama-la duas vezes apenas por Jean, mas ela se recusara a responder.

Estavam indo em direção ao pássaro negro, e alguns alunos que vinham atrás se entreolharam constrangidos. Scott se aproximou pra falar e abaixou o tom. "Você não pode simplesmente ficar me ignorando. Já faz uma semana que você não fala comigo. Eu não sei nem onde você está dormindo. Nós somos casados!"

"Você pensou nisso quando foi pra cama com a Emma Frost?" Ela não abaixara o tom, e viu alguns alunos abrirem a boca em espanto e outros disfarçarem olhando pros lados. Scott ficou muito vermelho e ela não sabia se era de vergonha ou raiva.

"Deem-nos um minuto, por favor," Ele disse virando-se para os alunos e em seguida subindo com ela no avião. "O que você está pretendendo Jean? Não foi bem assim que aconteceu..."

"Por favor, Scott, não tente me dizer como foi. EU VI." Ela disse com raiva, indo em direção aos comandos e começando a preparar para a decolagem.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso Jean"

Ela deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo e suspirou pesado, ainda de costas pra ele. Depois se virou lentamente. Encará-lo doía muito. Porque não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo que haviam vivido juntos e que ela estava a um passo de perder.

"Scott eu não preciso ser telepata pra entender o que estava acontecendo naquele quarto". Sua voz perdera toda a raiva e tinha um timbre triste de quem muitas vezes já enfrentou o inevitável. "Estou magoada e triste e por isso tenho te evitado. Mas, eu sei. Eu vi em vocês dois..." Colocar em palavras não era tão simples e nem fazia doer menos, como imaginara.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, parecendo desconcertado e triste. Jean ia responder, mas sentiu a presença da filha que subia as escadas do pássaro negro.

"O que está acontecendo com vocês?" Rachel perguntou assim que pisou dentro do avião. Um furacão vermelho. Jean sorriu pra ela, segurando as lágrimas. Ao menos isso ela teria pra sempre. Os filhos.

"Estamos nos separando, filha, só isso". O choque que viu se estampar no rosto dos dois, poderia ser até cômico, se não doesse tanto.

-X-

_So who's gonna watch you die?_

**_E tudo muda_**

A sensação era de que mil facas estavam perfurando-lhe o corpo. E não eram mil, e nem eram facas. Eram as garras dele e doía como a morte. Abriu os olhos pra ele, quando as últimas chamas da Fênix ainda brilhavam em sua íris e viu as lágrimas correndo no rosto forte, molhando a barba por fazer.

Entre a dor descomunal que sentia, e a força fênix que a abandonava totalmente, conseguiu sorrir pra ele, por um segundo, antes de não ter mais força pra se segurar em pé, e sentir os braços dele a amparando.

Algumas das lágrimas dele molharam seu rosto quando ele se ajoelhou e a segurou no colo. O som que ela ouviu surgir da garganta dele, parecia o de um animal ferido e proferia o seu nome. No fim, naquele momento mais terrível, era ELE que estava ali. E era ele que a estava vendo morrer.

Seu nome, naquele lamento, foi a última coisa que ouviu na vida.

Os olhos dele, cheios de lágrimas e dor, foi a última coisa que viu.

E, naquele milésimo de segundo, antes de fechar os olhos para sempre, Jean Grey amou Logan.

E foi dele, seu ultimo pensamento.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<br>**

- O título da fanfic vem da música da banda _**Death Cab for Cuties**_ de mesmo nome;

- As frases em **negrito**, são da música _Cuide bem do seu amor_ do **Paralamas do Sucesso**;

- Agradecimentos a minha amiga **Poetriz** pela ajuda com idéias e leitura prévia :)


End file.
